


Pick A Number

by PhoenixMalfoy33



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMalfoy33/pseuds/PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Pick a number and I'll write it for Drarry (J.K. Rowling Harry Potter)





	1. Chapter 1

1-“Come over here and make me.”  
2-“Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3-“Please, don’t leave.”  
4-“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5-“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
6-“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7-“I almost lost you.”  
8-“Wanna bet?”  
9-“Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10-“Teach me how to play?”  
11-“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12-“I think we need to talk.”  
13-“Kiss me.”  
14-“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
15-“So, I found this waterfall…”  
16-“It could be worse.”  
17-“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18-“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19-“The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20-“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21-“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22-“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
23-“Just once.”  
24-“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
25-“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26-“I got you a present.”  
27-“I’m pregnant.”  
28-“Marry me?”  
29-“I thought you were dead.”  
30-“It’s not what it looks like…”  
31-“You lied to me.”  
32-“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33-“Please don’t do this.”  
34-“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35-“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
36-“I wish I could hate you.”  
37-“Wanna dance?”  
38-“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39-“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40-“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41-“You did all of this for me?”  
42-“I swear it was an accident.”  
43-“YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44-“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45-“Tell me a secret.”  
46-“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47-“No one needs to know.”  
48-“Boo.”  
49-“Well this is awkward…”  
50-Writer’s preference


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41 - "You did all of this for me?"

The most unlikely couple, Draco thought to himself. Him and his boyfriend of now 2 years, the famous Harry Potter. It was their anniversary today, and he wanted to make it special, memorable. Draco made sure to go through the extra trouble to make the night great for the pair. 

He looked around the room he currently stood in. The Room of Requirements had made the perfect room for everything Draco had planned. The round room was dimly lit, water flowing from the walls making a calm splashing noise, the red rose petals strewn across the floor and the poster bed made the room smell wonderful, the bed was made and ready for use, candles placed randomly around the room. Draco mentally checked off everything, before nodding to himself, proud of the way his plan turned out. Draco smiled recalling the day, 2 years ago that he confessed his feelings to Potter.

For 3 years, Draco had silently loved Harry Potter, picking on him mercilessly to hide his true feelings. Harry hadn't the slightest, thinking Malfoy truly hated him, until that day. The day it all changed, Draco remembered it as if it was yesterday. It was their 4th year at Hogwarts, they'd been pared up in Potions again, when their hands brushed, the sparks flew as both boys eyes grew to the size of large saucers. After class Draco asked to talk to Harry, pulling the other boy to the nearest empty room. 

Harry was looking at him as if he was waiting on the Slytherin to start laughing, but on the contrary Draco held his hand out waiting for the Gryffindor to take it. Potter's eyes switched rapidly from Draco hands to his warm silver eyes, before gently placing his own hand inside the other boys. As soon as he'd done that Draco had pulled him I'm for a kiss, just a soft one, one that told all of his secrets, one that told Potter the feelings he had for him. 

The kiss was soft, and lasted long minutes, only breaking apart so the boys could breath. With their forheads resting together, breaths mingling, Harry began to giggle, a sound that made Draco fall in love with him more. 

"Does this-" Harry started, "does this make us a - you know." The pink tint that spread across the green eyed boys face made Draco lick his lips. Oh, what he wouldn't give to kiss those rosy cheeks he thought to himself. 

The Slytherin boy smiled lovingly. "If that's what you wish Harry baby," he wispered causing Harry to shiver. 

"Please," Harry asked looking into Draco’s eyes pleadingly. 

The blondes heart melted at the sight of Harry's puppy dog face. "Then I'm all yours," was all he could think to say in response the the emerald green orbs stairing into him. Draco smiled, knowing every dream he'd ever had of ending up with the dashing young Potter was comming true right before his eyes. 

An alarm brought Malfoy out of his thoughts. Harry would be getting out of his last class in 10 minutes so Draco made his way towards said class. 

When he heard Harry's voice umungs the crowed he ran up to him out of breath and panting. "Harry! Something's happen in the Room of Requirements! I need you're help!" Draco knew acting like something was wrong would get any and all of Potter's attention. Malfoy almost felt bad for lying to him, but not bad enough. Ron and Hermione both shoved Harry towards Draco. 

Hermione quickly jumped in,"Go Harry! If it's as bad as Draco claims you can't dawdle."

Harry started in the direction of the Room of Requirements, but before Draco went to follow him, he shot a thumbs up in the direction of Harry's best mates. 

They didn't talk on the short walk to the room, but when they'd made it, he let Harry enter first. It took a minute for the raven haired boy to realize what exactly the room was for, but when he did he turned to Draco with tears in his eyes.

"You did all of this for me?" Harry gasped taking in the magnificent room before him. He didn't even notice the tears until Draco was whipping them away.

Draco stepped forward embracing the smaller boy. "Happy anniversary babyboy," he murmured into his boyfriends hair, pulling him closer when he felt the tell tale shakes of crying. 

"You arse, you made me think you forgot!" Harry said. "(I've got to help Pansy study)" Harry grumbled mocking his beloved boyfriends earlier excuse as to why they couldn't spend the night together.

Draco laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that, no one's more important than you, you should know that." 

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco, letting his lips linger for a few extra moments.  
~•~•~•~•~

As the couple lay on the bed, Harry curled into Draco sleeping peacefully, and Draco laying with his face buried in his boyfriends hair, Draco let the silent tears fall. After growing up the way he did he finally found someone that loved him for him. He'd found Harry.


	3. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27- "I'm pregnant."

Draco walked through the corridor of Hogwarts, with his head down, his usual confidence gone due to what was plaguing his mind. He couldn't tell Harry, his beloved boyfriend. Draco hadn't even known such a thing was possible, until it was too late. He thought back to the night with Harry, that has changed everything. 

They'd gone to the Room Of Requirements like the do every night, but this night instead of innocent cuddling, they engaged in intercourse. Though both parties enjoyed it, they didn't know the possible outcome of a pureblood bottoming. 

As if on que, Draco hit something or rather someone. Of course, the boy in question, Harry Potter, just Draco's luck. As Draco was beginning to look up from the floor, he felt his arm being grabbed, and hastily being dragged behind the golden boy. 

The dragging went on for quite some time until the boys turned a corner and abruptly came to a stop. When Draco finally looked up into the green eyes of his lover, he nearly let the sob that had been resting just below the surface free. Of course Harry notices the change in Draco's demeanor and looks closer. 

He leans in close to the blonde haired boy and looks into his eyes, "What's wrong?" He asks. Harry watches Draco's eyes go wide then look anywhere but at him, and he knows it's something bad. "Draco, darling, what's wrong?" 

When Draco looked back up into Harry's eyes, his own silvery blue eyes where filled with unshed tears. "Harry-" Draco sobbed before collapsing onto the ground at Harry's feet. The Gryffindor automatically fell to the floor next to his lover, holding him close, comforting him. Unknowingly making it harder for the blonde slytherin. 

The two boys sat on the floor of the Room Of Requirements Harry holding Draco, as Draco fell apart. Malfoy didn't know how to tell his lover of the outcome their actions resulted in. He was scared Harry would turn him away, deny him and their new responsibility. Minutes turned into an hour, and an hour turned into two before the Slytherin could gather enough Gryffindor courage to look into his best friend, and lovers startling green eyes. 

Draco took a single deep breath, and said it, "I'm pregnant," though he said it far to quickly for Harry to understand. 

Looking at Draco cautiously, Harry spoke for the first time in 2 hours. "Draco, darling, what'd you say?" His hands, as if on their own accord, rubbed comforting circles on the blondes back, letting the touch reassure the both of them. 

"I'm pregnant, Harry, and it's yours." He spoke with confidence yet while looking down at the floor. When he looked up he seen a look he presumed to be anger or distrust, so Draco decided to continue. "I didn't know it was possible, I guess pureblood males can carry when they  you know with their soul mate, or that's what Madam Pomfry told me when I went to see her-" Draco was cut off by a pair of slightly chapped lips pressing against his own. 

Harry pulled away, but with their lips still brushing he spoke. "Shut up Draco," he smiled as he said it, letting his boyfriend know there was no venom behind his words. "Chèrie," he purred in French knowing it touched Draco's heart whenever he spoke the beautiful language. "I am here for you-" Harry placed his hand on Draco's still flat stomach "-and this baby. Sure we're young but I love you, and you love me. We can do this."

By the end of Harry's speech Draco was once again reduced to a river of tears. Sobbing into Harry's shoulder once again, the blonde haired boy held his boyfriend as close as possible, unwilling to release him in fear of his acceptance being a dream. 

Once Draco got his bearings about his he spoke again, with a shaky voice that seemed to rip itself from his throat from all the crying. "I want to keep it Harry, we could be great parents, Madam Pomfry gave me potions to help it along, I haven't taken them yet." Draco turned and dug through his bag in search of the offending vials. "I wanted to talk to you first, get your go ahead. I want us to be a family." 

Harry watched as Draco spoke the final sentence all his confidence seemed to crumble, his head dropped, his body sunk down, he let his hair fall over his eyes the way he only does when he's upset. Without a word, Harry grabbed the vial and looked at the thick purple liquid trapped inside. Uncorking it, his brought it to his nose and sniffed, resulting in his face scrunching up in utter disgust. 

Draco was watching his beloved through the gaps in which his hair left, watching Harry inspect the liquid made his heart drop to his stomach. Be wanted this baby more than anything, except for maybe Harry himself. If it came down to it Draco didn't know who he would choose. 

Lucky for the Slytherin it didn't come down to that, for without warning Harry handed Draco the uncorked vial and smiled at the blonde, letting him know to take it that he would be there, and be supportive. 

Draco leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss that spoke of every emotion his mouth would never let him speak. When they parted, Draco took the vial, and without a second thought threw it back, straight down his throat. Though he still tasted the nasty liquid, it went down without an issue. 

And thusly the boys future was to begin. Soon Draco would get big, and word would get around that the boy was indeed pregnant. The school would then find out about Harry and Draco's secret relationship, the news getting around faster than anyone could have expected. Then came their little girl, Lilly Narcissius Potter with platinum blond hair unkempt hair, and bright green eyes. Equal parts of both of her fathers, whom of which loved her more than words could ever describe.


	4. Where Have You Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32- "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Harry looked down at the very naked Draco spread eagle, looking very much eager for what they both knew was coming next. Sending one last longing look at the vast expansion of pale skin, Harry grabbed the lube that had been laying next to Draco's right hip. He popped the cap, and put some on his fingers before leaning down to capture the blondes mouth in his as he working a finger into the puckered pink hole of Draco's entrance. 

Swallowing the moan his boyfriend made Harry continued his menstruation. The more the dark haired boy sid, the more wanton Draco got. He begged, yelled, moaned, he was nearly in tears with his hands gripping the sheets so hard his fingers were white before Harry stopped teasing him. 

Harry attacked Draco's neck while he added another finger, listening to the sweet sounds of his boyfriends moans. Being as slow as possible Harry stretched his boyfriend. He loved watching Draco come undone with every small brush against his prostate. Slowly Harry added another finger, scissoring him open before adding yet another finger. He made his way down Draco's body, kissing every inch of the fast amount of pale skin in his sights. 

By the time Harry made it to Draco's throbbing pink cock the blonde was so far gone to please he could form anything other than the nearly constant wanton moans. Harry swallowed Draco's rock hard member, letting it hit the back of his throat, causing his boyfriend to buck up of the bed. Swallowing around the head, Harry hummed, letting the feeling push Draco that much closer. 

Soon Harry was three fingers in and switching between licking and sucking Draco's balls into his mouth or licking his boyfriends perineum. Licking Draco's hole once, Harry finally satisfied with his preparation work, completely pulled away from the Slytherin. 

Before Draco could complain other than the slight whimper of loss, Harry was back up his body, greedily sucking at his neck, in all the right ways. He lined his hard member up to Draco's stretched hole before pushing, loving the pop as his head breached the tight muscle. Slowly but surely Harry's whole shafts ended up buried balls deep in Draco's warm velvety entrance. 

Both boys were already perspiring, so much exertion and effort put toward what little they had done. Draco nodded, and Harry pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in. Watching Draco's face as he sped up, the Gryffindor began to set a faster pace. Adjusting his angle before slamming back into Draco again caused him to rub the head of his penis against Draco's prostate with every thrust. 

Draco screamed, every thrust shoving him closer to his climax. After several long minutes, the boys thrusts became erratic and desperate in their pursuit to finish. With one last thrust, Draco let out a scream, his vision going white, tightening around Harry's member. Watching Draco come down from his high is what pushed Harry over the edge. As both boys came down from their highs, cuddled up together, Draco froze, which only began to worry Harry.

“Draco, what's wrong?” Harry asked his beloved. He watched in puzzlement as Draco merely shook his head and unconsciously shuffled around in bed so he wasn't but barely in contact with Harry. “Darling?” Harry spoke again, reaching out to touch Draco. 

Draco turned to the raven haired boy wide eyed and with fear in his eyes. “I have to go” he whispered. Jumping up from the bed, and throwing his clothes on as quickly as he could due to all the layers the Hogwarts uniform had. It took Harry a moment to realize what was going on, but as soon as he did he was up off the bed heading straight for draco who was already throwing on his Slytherin robes. Slowly Harry walked up behind Draco, as if not to scare him, before wrapping his hand around the other boys middle. Draco froze before attempting to shrug Harry off with no avail. “Let go Harry, I have to leave.” 

“But why Dray? Don’t you want to stay the night? You always stay the night,” Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Draco shrugged, making Harry's heart stop. “Not tonight Harry, I can’t I,” Draco moved as if to walk away and Harry dropped his arms, letting him have his space. “I need some time.” Draco spoke, with no waver in his voice, and no tell of pain in his shoulders as he stood with his back to the raven haired boy. Without another word, and without hesitation, Draco walked out of the Room Of Requirements, leaving behind a very hurt and confused Harry Potter. 

“What did I do wrong?” Harry whispered into the dark and quiet room in which he was now alone in. Not wanting to be in that room alone any longer, Harry threw his clothes on, and left with no intention to stew on the subject of my Draco suddenly up and left. Harry was so distraught he didn’t bother to put his invisibility cloak on, not that he would have cared much had he been caught by Filch or even Peeves. Luckily, he made it back to his common room without any problems, thinking of nothing but Draco, and why he could have wanted to leave to quickly. Had Harry hurt him? The thought made Harry sick to his stomach, the last thing Harry wanted was to hurt Draco. 

It was far too late in the night for anyone else to be awake, not that it would matter, since Harry and Draco had started seeing each other, both boys had grown very good at sneaking in and out of their dorms in order to see one another. The thought of the blond Slytherin sent Harry into an even worse mood, he couldn't figure out why Draco had left so suddenly. 

Harry looked at the door to the room he shared with a few of his fellow gryffindor boys, wishing he could go back and find Draco, wanting nothing more than to spend the night together, as they usually do on Tuesdays and Thursdays when they stay in the Room Of Requirements. Yet here he was on a Tuesday night staring at his dorm door, as though it was a foreign object he'd never seen before, acting like a kicked puppy, wondering what hed done to deserve to be kicked. Quietly as he could, Harry made his way into his dorm, careful not to wake any of his housemates, sure they would bugger him with questions if they caught him walking in at such a late hour. They had tried to no avail time and time again to get Harry to tell him what his late night escapades where and why they were, but Draco and Harry had agreed to keep their business between them, not ready for the world to know about the ex death eater and the boy who lived shagging it up weekly. Luckily enough for Harry after a few unsuccessful times of trying to get Harry to tell them, they gave up focusing on another new Drama. 

Harry curled up in bed, willing himself to sleep. Not wanting to face tomorrow but looking forward to seeing his boyfriend, hoping everything between them ended up okay. With that though the darkness of sleep crept up on Harry like a lioness on its prey, pulling him under into a restless nightmare filled sleep that would leave him even more tired the next day then one should be.

Waking up to the entirety of the Gryffindor boys dorm surrounding his bed was something Harry hadn’t expected. Looking around at the faces of his housemates and friends, Harry felt as though he was the star exhibit in the circus, all of them waiting for him to jump through the next fiery hoop. He rolled his eyes before setting up and yawning, the previous night's events not yet caught up to his foggy, sleep muddled brain. 

“Why are you back here, mate?” Ron asked.

Seamus smirked before adding, “Did you and your girlfriend get into a fight?” 

The boys surrounding the boy heros bed all watched as he paled. Knowing Seamus had struck a cord on his comment, they all quickly dispersed, knowing if he was to blow up, they would all feel his wrath. 

Hoping to catch Draco before breakfast, Harry quickly jumped up and got ready before running out the door throwing his bag over his shoulder. Once He reached the Great Hall and subtly looked over at the Slytherin his heart dropped. Draco wasn't there, Harry kept his ears open for Draco, but he never showed up. 

During classes Harry and Draco only shared one, therefore Harry only seen Draco once. When class was over Harry planned to catch Draco and see what was up with him, but as soon as they were released, the blonde Slytherin was gone. With a heavy heart Harry walked to the Great Hall for dinner, hoping Draco would be there, but just Harry's luck, he wasn't. 

On Thursday was the next day Draco and he usually met in the Room Of Requirements, and all during the school day Harry got more and more excited. After class, and after curfew, he snuck out. Once he got there, he thought of their usual room, letting the door fully form before pushing it open and entering. He waited there all night, eventually falling asleep in the bed they always shared, missing his blonde boyfriend dearly. 

Somehow Draco avoided Harry for the next four days. It was a week exactly since Draco ran out on Harry, and Harry was more than distressed and upset. Ron and Hermione and their other friends had tried to get him to talk, but every time they did he seemed to curl into himself emotionally before making up a lame excuse and leaving. 

After a week, Harry was more than upset, and slightly pissed at Draco. Not understanding what had come over the Slytherin. As usual Harry was with his two best mates, yet he was walking with his head down, not paying attention while thinking which is what caused him to slam into a body in the hallway to his next class. Looking up Harry was shocked to see none other than Draco Malfoy. 

“Watch where you’re-” Draco stopped mid sentence seeing it was Harry. 

Harry stood there gaping at Draco, not knowing what to say or do. Afraid he'd scare the other boys off once again, but after a moment to long of hesitation Draco started to walk away, shouldering past Harry. Before thinking the raven haired boy spun around and grabbed Malfoy by the arm. 

“Draco,” he spoke softly, sounding like a plea even to his own ears. He felt Draco stiffen under his grasp and looked down before speaking again. “Draco, why have you been avoiding me? What'd I do wrong?” 

Draco finally spun around met face to face with the shattered look Harry was making. “Harry please,” he spoke, “don't do this.”

“Why are you avoiding me Dray?” 

The pet name Harry often used is what tore Draco's walls down, causing him to fall apart.   
“I-” Draco started, taking a deep breath he continued, “I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified.” When he spoke everyone turned to look at the two, not sure what was going on between the supposed enemies. 

Harry's head snapped up, looking at Draco in pure shock and adoration. He moved before his brain could tell him otherwise, leaning forward and capturing Draco's lips in his own. It only took a second for the blonde to start kissing him back with eager force. Both boys oblivious to Ron, Hermione, and the rest of Hogwarts staring at them in bewilderment. 

“I love you too, Dray” Harry said far from a whisper. 

The collective gasps is what alerted the boys to their audience. Draco blushed fiercely, looking to his raven haired boyfriend, wondering how he would react to everyone knowing. Yet when Draco seen Harry's face, he seen nothing but love and happiness. Harry held his hand out grinning ear to ear, the smile in which he saved for Draco. The look was something the blonde couldn't deny, and smiled back before taking Harry's hand. 

“I love you,” Harry spoke. 

Draco smiled even more, “I love you too.”


	5. Truth It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35- "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

The 8th years looked around their communal common room, the Gryffindors staring at the Slytherins, and the Slytherins staring at the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had vanished hours prior, wanting to avoid the impending explosion bound to happen from one of the two major houses. Of course there was two 7th years in their common room, per usual, the Weaslette and Loony Lovegood. 

 

“Why don’t we play truth or dare? “ Luna chimed in making her presence to all the Slytherins who had somehow avoided looking at the only HJufflepuff in the room. 

 

Draco looked at crazy girl for a second, as if eyeing an opponent in battle before speaking. “Why would WE want to play any sort of game with the likes of YOU?” 

 

“You know Luna, that's a great idea, house unity,” Potter spoke, making Luna smile. “Anyone who doesn’t want to play vacate please. Everyone who does, form a circle on the floor.” 

 

Draco watched as Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Millicent, all made their way to sit in a circle on the floor in front of the fireplace. That's when they turned to look at him, as if expecting him to attribute to their childish games. “Come on, Dray.” Pansy spoke, which was followed by a wink. He knew his fair skin was showing the blush that was clawing it’s way across his face and neck. He shot a tentative glance from Pansy to Potter and back again.Rolling his eyes the young Slytherin strode over to the group and sat down across from Potter, and directly next to Pansy. 

 

“This is how we’ll do it,” Harry spoke, “we’ll go clockwise starting with-” he glanced around the circle looking at everyone in it, “-Draco.” Potter smirked at Draco knowing it would piss the Slytherin off. Right when Draco was about to speak, Harry spoke again. “Also to ensure everyone in telling their truths, here's veritaserum.” passing the bottle around everyone in the circle took a small sip. Draco groaned at his turn knowing his friends would screw him over. 

 

Draco looked around “Pansy darling, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” she spoke with certainty. 

 

“I dare you to kiss Hermione.” The collective gasps that went through the room was music to Draco's ears. He watched at Pansy shrugged and crawled over to Hermione before planting herself in the other girls lap and wrapping her arms around her bushy hair and kissing her. The Gryffindors eyes went wide before closing and obviously getting lost in the kiss herself. Every eye in the room besides Draco's went wide and stared as the two girls kissed for long minutes. He knew of Pansy’s crush on the bushy haired Gryffindor, and he’d heard word Hermione felt the same, so he set them up. Not so heartless after all. 

 

Finally after long minutes the two broke apart smiling ear to ear, Pansy leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek before crawling back over to her side of the circle. Draco watched as the circle made it past Potter and to Hermione who looked at Potter with what looked to be an evil glint in her eye. “Harry,” she spoke, “truth or dare.”

 

“Truth.”

 

She smiled as if he’d played right into his trap, “Who do you like?” Harry's eyes went wide with betrayal, before looking around the group without making eye contact with any of them. He opened his mouth multiple times before finally speaking. “Draco,” except he didn’t really speak, for it was barely over a whisper, but everyone was beyond quiet to hear the boy-who-lived answer. 

 

All heads whipped around to look at Draco, then back to Harry. Draco’s eyes were wide, and his face and neck was on fire, and he couldn't take his eyes from the bright pink blush that stood out on Harry’s face. 

 

The game proceeded, and luckily when it was pansy's turn she didn’t involve him. “When it was Draco's turn he smirked at the still blushing raven haired Gryffindor sitting across from him. “Potter,” he spoke causing the boy in question to finally look up at him. “Take your uniform off,” which everyone knew would leave the green eyed boy in nothing but his pants. Potter looked at Draco as if he hadn’t heard him correctly or maybe he was waiting for Draco to say he was kidding, but no luck for Harry, Draco was definitely not kidding. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He watched Harry's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, before he slowly stood up and started undressing. 

 

The whole group watched as the chosen boy dropped layer after layer into the floor behind him until he was in nothing but pants. He sat back down making sure to cover the bulge of his flaccid genitals. The truth or dare circle went on a few time, and no one dared make them their target until about the 6th time around the circle Pansy looked at him, an apology already evident in her sad eyes. “Dray,” he gulped knowing this is where his charade ended. If he chose dare he’d have to do something crazy to Harry, but if he chose truth he’d have to tell the whole room the truth.

 

“Pansy,” he spoke on the verge of panicking. “Please, don’t. They’ll kill me, and you know it.” They sat there staring at each other for long minutes conversing through nothing more than looks. With one last pleading look Draco spoke again. “Please Pans don’t do this.” 

 

She looked down before looking around the group each face had curiosity and wonder in their eye. “I’m sorry Dray, you can’t hide it forever.” Draco stopped breathing while his mind went into overdrive, “Truth or dare?” 

 

Without looking at anyone else, he looked right into Pansy’s eyes and gave her the answer she was looking for, Truth was all the look told her. “Alright Dray, tell the nice people who you like.” 

 

Draco quickly scrubbed his face with his hands, before looking directly at pansy next to him, before darting to Harry nodding, not trusting his voice to speak. Draco watched as Harry’s eye went wide with recognition before his face went completely blank. Draco jumped up not wanted the others to see him fall apart, and started to make his way to the door, when he felt a pair of strong arms circle his torso. He recognized the scent of Harry before he seen the other boy. He slowly turned around to face the boy in question before slowly wrapping his own arms around Harry. Draco leaned down and buried his face in Harry's bare neck before planting a kiss on the soft, vulnerable flesh. He felt Harry stiffen slightly at the feeling before relaxing into it. 

Once the two boys broke apart he realized the rest of the room was now empty and it was only him and Harry, so without thinking it through, he grabbed the other boys chin and pulled it up so their lips would meet in their first kiss.


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5- "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Harry stood talking to Ginny in a way that made Draco feel like he wasn’t important and kinda like he wasn’t there. If it wasn’t for the constant warmth and pressure from Harry's hand holding him steadfast he’d have more than likely left by now. Instead he was forced to sit and watch Ginny flirt with Harry. She ran her fingers through his hair and he laughed, the sound for once made Draco sick to his stomach. 

The two had dated for a short time before the war, but after the war Draco had realized life was too short and his happiness too precious to not take a chance on. So the day Hogwarts was back up and running Draco had walked right up to his former enemy and kissed him square on the lips. Ron had decked him in the mouth following the kiss, but Harry had done the same to Ron in return before connecting his and Draco's once more. That was a little over 4 months ago, sure they moved fast and Draco new Ginny and Harry were still friends but the way she made Harry smile and laugh was something Draco was used to only seeing when it was only him and Harry. 

With a sigh Draco extracted his hand from the warmth of Harry's and moved towards the door of the Great Hall. He looked over his shoulder and realized Harry hadn’t even realized he’d left. Draco’s heart dropped to the floor, and without looking back again he walked out of the Great Hall. He wandered the grounds of Hogwarts for a while before he caved in his extreme amount of boredom and walked to hogsmeade. Luckily for him, it was Saturday ad this small whim of a trip was allowed. 

On his walk all Draco could think about was his boyfriend. Why was Harry being so flirty with Ginny? Was he regretting breaking up with her? Or that he was with Draco? Maybe that he was with a guy in general? Not wanting to get into a mood because he had very little self esteem. It wasn’t Harry's fault Draco didn’t think highly of himself. 

When the blonde haired slytherin got to hogsmeade, he went to the the three broomsticks and got a butterbeer. He just wanted to sit and think for a while, but of course he never had such luck for Pansy walked up asking where perfect Potter was.

Draco looked at her skeptically for a minute before answering, “He’s at school. He was busy.” 

Pansy laughed not at all believing him, “I seen him with the Weaslette,” She spoke surely, “you ran off jealous and upset didn't you?”

Draco neither confirmed nor denied her guess which only solidified it in Pansy’s mind. Draco had never considered himself to be jealous of the ex girlfriend, but maybe he was. She was gorgeous, she was nice, she obviously had something Harry had wanted at one point, she still had a hold on him even if only friendship. Maybe he was jealous of the Weaslette. 

The two Slytherins sat at one of the many booths at the Three Broomsticks until curfew was nearly upon them. Once they were walking back Draco began to feel bad for running away from Harry this morning and not seeing him all day. He was bound to be worried. When they finally made it to the gate it was dark and there was an hour left until curfew was up so he had plenty of time to find Harry and apologize. 

On the walk to their rooms the pair passed two 8th year Hufflepuffs who walked passed them at the corner, not knowing Draco was in earshot said, “What would Draco think?” Draco’s heart dropped, having a feeling it was Ginny related. It didn’t take long to find Harry after that, he was sitting in the 8th year common room with Ginny Weasley setting on his lap both of them flirting. Every eye turned to him when he dropped the present he’d gotten for Harry while at Hogsmeade. Before Ginny could move or Harry could push her off Draco turned and strolled out, he didn’t run until he was out of sight. He ran straight to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. 

He sat down waiting for her to show up so he wouldn’t feel so alone, but sadly her high pitched whiny voice never spoke up, but another very familiar voice did. 

“Dray, I know you’re in here. Come out, please?”

“No,” he responded cursing the small break in his voice. 

The door to the stall he was in opened to his best friend Pansy. She was always here when he needed her, or like now needed a shoulder to cry on. She sat down next to him, pulling his head down to rest on her shoulder, before wrapping an arm around his now shaking shoulders. 

It wasn’t long after Pansy had gotten there that they both heard the door open again, both Slytherins knowing it was Harry Potter, neither moved nor said a word. He’d find them soon enough without them giving themselves away with noises. The tears still fell from Draco's silver eyes, but not a sound passed from between his dry pink lips. 

The door to their stall opened revealing the worried heart broken expression plastered on perfect Potters face. His facial expression crumbled more at the sight of Draco’s tear stricken face. Pansy automatically surrendered her spot on the floor next to Draco in favor of Potter sitting next to him, to explain himself. 

“I’ll be around to check on you later Dray, love you,” she said before she walked out of the bathroom leaving the couple by themselves to talk. 

“Dragon,” Harry spoke softly. “Dray,” he spoke again when Draco didn’t give him any sort of acknowledgment to him showing up. They soft loving pet names brought a new round of tears to blur his vision before spilling over his already swollen and tearstained eyelids. Harry couldn’t taking seeing him cry, and pulled him closer to him until Draco was buried into Harry’s front where Draco felt the safest. 

When Draco sobbed again quietly, choking on air in the process Harry knew he needed to explain himself before he was be acknowledged by his beloved. 

“Dray,” he said. “You know I love you right?” When he didn't’ get a reply he continued. “Because I do, you’re so important to me and I love you. Ginny means nothing to me. You should know that by now. I’m for you, she’s my friend. That’s all.” Draco looked up at him when he’d finally stopped rambling. 

“People are talking, I heard them on the way to the common room wondering what i would think. I’m presuming about your questionable position you were in with Ginny.” Draco looked up at Harry with his eyebrows raised in question. 

“What about you and Pansy, Dray?” Harry asked after a moment. 

Draco’s eyes grew about the size of saucers. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” He asked shocked. 

“She comforts you, she’d your best friend, she’s always around. Yeah I guess I am.” He replied, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes. 

Draco pulled his face towards his stopping only a few centimeters away before speaking again. “Harry, look at me.” Harry didn’t hesitate to look Draco in the eyes. “I love you too, you wanker. Pansy is my best friend, you’re my boyfriend. You’re much more important to me.” Before Harry could reply Draco closed the gap, and pressed their lips together in a much needed kiss, and with that the tears stopped the worry ended and both boys were Happy after such an awful day.


End file.
